


Boba’s Bubble Tea (and Crop Tops)

by Fledgling



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: A modern!AU wherein Boba Fett owns a bubble tea/frozen yogurt place, Fennec and Din work there, and they wear crop tops. That’s it, that’s the fic.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	Boba’s Bubble Tea (and Crop Tops)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuenVanHelsing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuenVanHelsing/gifts).



> Inspired by this post [here](https://intricatecakes.tumblr.com/post/638404946804506624/boba-crop-top-time) and my reblog [here](https://i-dnt-know-either.tumblr.com/post/638415596383567872/hermione-grander-intricatecakes-boba-crop-top) and my brain currently taking anything I see and making it DinCobb related.

Din glared at the bundle of orange fabric that sat on the counter in front of him and tried to ignore Fennec’s shit-eating grin. She had said nothing as she tossed the shirt onto the counter in front of him, simply watched and waited. She was already wearing hers, apparently unbothered by the amount of skin she was showing.

“I’m calling out sick,” Din said.

“No you’re not.”

Din sighed, “No, I’m not.”

He swiped the shirt off the counter, unfolding it and holding it out in front of him. Calling it a shirt was a bit of a stretch; there were no sleeves to speak of, and it was short enough that half of his torso was going to be exposed. The bright orange fabric was broken up by the red and green of the café’s logo: Boba’s Bubble Tea.

“Dank farrik,” he muttered, untying his apron and tossing it onto the counter. His t-shirt followed suit, the plain black being replaced with bright orange as he pulled the crop top on. He stared down at himself, trying futilely to pull the shirt down.

“I feel ridiculous.”

“Maybe, but you look great,” Fennec teased, grabbing her broom from where she had leaned it on the counter and continuing to sweep the floor.

“It’s only for the weekend,” Boba’s voice came from behind Din. “Besides, it’s for a good cause.”

Din sighed, unsurprised to see Boba also wearing one of the orange shirts as he placed the till in the register. He was right though: it was for a good cause. The crop tops had been the highest tier donation incentive for the fundraiser they had been doing, raising money for the Foundling Organization. With Din and Boba both being orphans, they had been determined to raise as much money as they could for an organization that did so much for other orphans.

They had raised over five thousand dollars, and all it cost was Din’s sanity.

Din retied his apron, for once despising the fact that they used half aprons instead of full sized ones. It was just for the weekend—what was the worst that could happen?

Three hours into his shift, and Din was starting to get used to the shortness of his new uniform. Boba and Fennec had both taken the new attire in stride, acting as if it was just a normal Saturday shift. Out of all of them, Boba had gotten the most attention for the change in attire, the vast tracts of ink covering his arms and abdomen grabbing everyone’s attention. For the most part he was unbothered, though Din had seen him already go through half of the espresso shots he kept at his waist. Din was happy to simply fade into the background, taking orders and studying in turn.

“Hey,” Fennec piped up suddenly, nudging Din with her elbow. “Look who’s coming.”

Din glanced up from his text book, feeling his heart drop as he saw who was approaching the front door. His panic must have shown on his face as well, if Fennec’s chuckle was anything to go by.

Cobb Vanth had started coming to their café almost a month ago, led there by Din’s friend Peli. He had become a regular, showing up at least every other day, sometimes multiple times a day. He was incredibly polite and always left a tip, chatting with everyone while he waited for his order to be ready.

He also flirted incessantly with Din.

Not that it was a problem—in fact, it was quite the opposite. Din found the engineering student charming and handsome, from his near-permanent grin to the soft red scarf he always wore.

The problem was that Din had no idea how to flirt back.

It was a skill he had never mastered, having enough trouble simply making friends, let alone trying to date anyone. Until recently it had never bothered him, but now—now he was at a loss on what to do.

Cobb entered the café whistling a cheerful tune, smiling at Din and Fennec at the counter. He stopped just a few steps inside however, his eyes flicking quickly over the two of them. They lingered on Din, clearly taking in the change in uniform, and Din felt his cheeks heat.

“Have fun,” Fennec whispered before turning on her heel and disappearing into the back.

“Fennec,” Din hissed, his only answer being laughter.

“She leave you all by yourself?” Cobb asked, making his way to the counter and leaning his forearms against it.

“She does that,” Din said, forcing himself to stand straight and not curl in on himself. Initial once over complete, Cobb’s eyes thankfully stayed on Din’s face rather than his exposed torso. “What can I get for you?”

Cobb hummed, glancing at the menu above Din’s head.

“Any recommendations?”

It was their normal routine: Cobb would come in, smile in his charming way, and order whatever Din told him to order. Din opened his mouth to answer, then paused. He licked his lips, leaning forward with his arms braced on the counter, unintentionally mirroring Cobb’s position. _Now or never, Djarin._

“The strawberry milk tea is good,” he said lowly, sounding more confident than he felt. “Especially if you get the barista’s number with it.”

His heart was pounding in his ears as he waited for Cobb’s response. The other man stared at him, mouth opening and closing a few times before he grinned wildly.

“Well, I can’t say no to a recommendation like that,” he drawled. “I’ll take a large strawberry milk tea and the handsome barista’s phone number, please.”

Din coughed, feeling the heat climb back into his cheeks once more as he punched Cobb’s order into the register. He found himself grinning as he gave Cobb his change, a giddy feeling bubbling up inside his chest. He grabbed the cup to make Cobb’s drink, feeling Cobb’s eyes following every movement he made. He turned his head just enough to see him from the corner of his eye, unsurprised to see his enraptured gaze trailing down the exposed skin of his back. It made the giddy feeling explode, like a shaken soda bottle, and Din nearly dropped the cup he was holding. From anyone else, the unwavering stare would have been unnerving. Instead, it just made a pleasant heat simmer under his skin. He grabbed a marker from one of his apron pockets, scribbling his phone number on the side of the cup before handing it over to Cobb.

Cobb stared at the phone number, smile stretching his face as he took a sip from his drink.

“See ya later, darling,” Cobb said with a wink as he made his way to the door.

Din watched him go, holding it together until he disappeared around the corner. All his breath left him in a rush as he collapsed against the counter.

“Look at you, getting your man,” Fennec called from the back of the café.

Din couldn’t even find it in him to be annoyed.


End file.
